New Year's Eve party
by VoteSaxonForMinisterOfMagic
Summary: Before he leaves to go to Afghanistan, John goes to Irene Adler's New Year's Eve party with Harry, his sister. Has Johnlock ;) Disclaimer : I do not own Sherlock or any of the Characters involved Note: This is my first FanFiction so no flames but constructive criticism welcome:) Please review.


As I made way to the New Year's Eve party in London, I met up with Harry, my sister, under the London Eye and then continued our way to the party. One the way there we were bombarded with the London celebrations. Everyone turned up to see the fireworks at midnight.

I can't stop thinking about that fact I am leaving for Afghanistan in a few days and Harry said this would be perfect distraction, meeting new woman and getting drunk. I still haven't told her I'm gay and probably won't get the chance now.

We arrived 10 minutes late to Eaton Square London, Irene's party, and parted ways. There, I noticed that, the celebrations were in full swing; people making out, vomiting and what some people wold refer to as 'Dad dancing'.

I met a lovely woman, with blond hair all the way down to her back and radiant blue eyes, but the moment I mentioned I wasn't looking for anyone at the moment she made an excuse to leave and walked away swaying her hips. The bar tender gave me a pat on the back and said, "I think she wants you," pointing behind me. I turned fast to find Irene standing in front of me, she grabbed my hand and said into my ear,  
"I don't understand how you can be gay and still attract the prettiest women in the whole of London. Comon, follow me."

I followed her though the crowd of people timidly until we reached a circle of about 10 people; they were playing a game of truth or dare, I thought this was a little bit childish. That was until I noticed a really good looking guy with black, wavy hair and very bright eyes, sitting down across the circle to me, so I stayed.

A few rounds later, a girl named Emily had taken off her top, a boy, of which I have forgotten the name of, did the cinnamon challenge and Irene had downed three vodka shots: all as dares.

When the bottle landed on me, I chose dare. Of course; I'm not afraid of anything.

"Go to that room and make out with Sherlock." Irene said contently pointing at the boy across the circle to me. His face light up with the suggestion, and I noticed his cheekbones for the first time, 'you could cut someone with those cheeks' I thought.

At first I was surprised at the thought that she would even suggest that then I realised I could just fake it, so I grabbed Sherlock by the hand and dragged him to the empty room.

The room was massive and empty but one sofa pushed against the far back wall. Nothing on the walls, why did Irene have an empty room in her house?

Alone in the room, I was starting to wonder if I was actually going to do this or not. Does Sherlock want to? It's impossible to tell with him. I looked at him exquisitely and he looked back. His eyes deep with thought and that purple shirt really made his chest show. His long, curly black hair was swept to reveal those cheekbones even more. I didn't know if it was all the consumption of alcohol that makes me think this but I actually wanted to kiss him. But I waited for him to make the first move.

A moment later he slammed the door shut with one hand and pulled me in with the other. Our bodies now so close I could feel his heart beat against mine. Then, he whispered to me:

"A dare is a dare, John Watson." I never wondered how he knew my name as I, or nobody else had told him had never told him...

But I didn't care.

The height difference really made it awkward, so he semi-lifted me up, so I was on tip toes. His hand grabbed the back of my neck and placed his lips softly on mine. At first my hands were flailing all over the place and my eyes were open in shock. But he took my hands and placed them on his lower back and I closed my eyes. A felt our way back to the sofa, never parted lips, and sat down.

I broke off and looked at him inquisitively. He took his hands off my back and neck and placed them on my knees.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah… It's just, I got to go." I ran out of the room in shock. I can't get attached to someone not now. I'll properly die within the next month in a foreign country. I liked Sherlock but I know I can't ever see him again.

I don't even know how long I was in there but when I exited Harry came rushing up to me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for at least 10 minutes!" She exclaimed. "It's almost midnight, and for the love of God, sort your hair out! It's all over the place."

Embarrassed I flattened it down and sat by the bar looking excitedly at the T.V.

3 minutes to midnight, people were hugging and getting someone to kiss at midnight. I saw Sherlock slowly leave the room we were in and look at me puzzled and slightly disappointed. What did he want?

2 minutes to go and Sherlock had joined me at my side and whispered, "I know you can't have someone at the moment, because go have to go away. I don't know where though. Tell me?"

"Just away," I hardly knew this man and didn't want to share with him the fact I was going away to war in a few days.

5 seconds to go.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Without thinking I grabbed Sherlock in front of everyone and forced my lips onto his. We stood there for a few minutes, even after everyone had stopped, hugging each other tightly and never separating.


End file.
